The Bridgman method can be used to accomplish the directional solidification of a single-crystal part. This technique allows the solidification front to be made to progress in one direction, from one end to another of the part. The oven that is implemented in this method comprises a hot zone, the temperature of which is greater than the melting temperature of the material intended to form the part, as well as a cold zone regulated to a temperature allowing solidification of the melted material. The temperature of the hot zone can be maintained by radiation by susceptors heated by induction. A thermal screen can be present at the border between the cold and hot zones. There exists a strong temperature gradient between these two zones.
To solidify a part in a directional manner, the material is introduced in the melted state into a mold present in the hot portion of the oven. The mold thus filled by the melted material is progressively displaced in the direction of the cold zone. The strong temperature gradient allows a solidification front to be obtained that is localized at the border between the hot zone and the cold zone.
It is however desirable to improve the properties and the quality of the parts obtained by implementing a Bridgman method.
The invention aims to respond to the aforementioned need.